sera nuestro secreto
by skayue-chan
Summary: Basada durante y tras el capitulo "lado ciego" de como Hipo y Asdrid llevan su relación en secreto


**Buenos días, noches o madrugadas bella comunidad fandom, hoy les he traído otro fic nacido de mi nueva obsesión de ship, me refiero a la bella pareja Hicctrid de la serie y películas de como entrenar a tu dragón. La verdad en las películas, aunque ambas me encantaron, no me obsesione tanto con ellos pero tras ver la serie de Netflix "carrera al borde" esos dos me terminaron enamorando así que siguiendo el protocolo que es típico de mi cuando me fanatizo de alguna pareja, primero busco videos (cosa que ya hice), luego bajo miles de fotos (también ya llene mi celular jajjaa), me pongo a leer todos los fanfics que pueda (también ya hecho) y finalmente no del todo conforme con lo que leí mi mente loca se pone a imaginar y llego a este punto, a escribir mi propio fanfic.**

 **Esto está basado durante y tras el capítulo de "lado ciego", el cual es uno de mis favoritos. Digamos que es como me imagino que esos dos llevaron durante meses su relación en secreto de los demás. Para estas alturas yo ya me imagino que como buenos fans ya vieron hasta la 6ta temporada así que aquí les comporto lo que durante noches he estado visualizando.**

 **Será nuestro secreto.**

HIPO POV

Con la impaciencia acabando conmigo esperaba afuera de la cabaña de Godhy rezando internamente a los Dioses que pudiese curar a Asdrid de su ceguera, sin embargo no lograba estar tranquilo por más que me repetía a mí mismo que todo estará bien mientras caminaba como Dragón enjaulado de un lado a otro, incluso chimuelo ya tenías sus patas sobre sus ojos signo de que ya estaba mareado de verme. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? El sol ya estaba a punto de caer y no he tenido noticia alguna de como marchaba todo, cosa que hacía que solo me inquietara más y más al pensar que su lesión podría ser permanente, aunque ya me ha demostrado que eso no la detendría para nada, me asombro y quede todavía más admirado de ella al enfrentarse al triple ataque tan solo confiando en sus demás sentidos y yo que tontamente la quería tener oculta para protegerla pero es algo que, aun conociendo perfectamente sus habilidades de lucha, no puedo evitar, desde aquella vez en que el azote de Odín amenazo con quitarle la vida, el temor a perderla para siempre me invadió.

Yo confió completamente que aunque no recuperara la vista, Asdrid seguiría con su mismo espíritu de lucha pero de todos modos no quería que se perdiera todo lo que nos falta por descubrir, que viera lo extenso que es el mundo y que sigamos maravillándonos con lo que nos espera, juntos.

-tranquila nena – _acaricio la barbilla de tormenta al verla inquieta_ – ella estará bien, es Asdrid después de todo – _en señal de estar de acuerdo conmigo emite un gruñido más animado_

Por largo rato clavo mis ojos en la puerta esperando que con eso está de un momento se abriera y saliera finalmente Asdrid, viéndome y sonriendo de esa forma tan segura y dulce a la vez. Resignado a que todavía tendría que esperar más tiempo trato de tranquilizarme sentándome en el suelo mientras me recargaba en chimuelo. Al cerrar mis ojos algunas imágenes del pasado vienen a mi mente y en la mayoría Asdrid estaba presente, desde que prácticamente la obligue a volar junto con chimuelo cuando descubrió mi secreto, el primer beso sorpresivo que me dio luego de haberme golpeado porque según ella la había asustado y demás recuerdos que me hicieron caer en cuenta que ella durante mucho tiempo ha estado apoyándome incondicionalmente e incluso hasta me ha llegado a salvar la vida. Juntos hemos pasado de todo, risas, angustias, peligros y calma. Estuve así recordando entre sueños hasta llegar a los acontecimientos actuales, recordé el increíble estremecimiento que me provoco cuando me abrazo desde atrás al estar volando en busca de su dragona, no puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí pero me agrado demasiado y quizá me esté ilusionando de más pero es que me pareció que fue más que una muestra de cariño amistosa o de agradecimiento, bueno, posiblemente me esté dejando influenciar por los sentimientos que llevo teniendo por ella desde hace años y que con el tiempo solo han ido creciendo a tal grado que no estoy seguro el continuar siendo solo un buen amigo para ella, es decir, estuve a punto de besarla en el bosque, a veces ni soy consciente del tiempo que me le quedo observando maravillado sin que se dé cuenta y cada día me parece que es más hermosa.

-ya es tiempo de ser sincero con ella, no crees amigo? – _le pregunto a chimuelo que solo asiente emitiendo un juguetón gruñido_ – claro, siempre y cuando Godhy pueda curarla…. Una confesión no sería adecuada si su lesión continua – _fijo de nuevo mi vista en la puerta rogando internamente que lo que fuese que estuviera ocurriendo ahí la ayudara_

ASDRID POV

Sé que debía ser paciente pero esto era una verdadera tortura para mí, llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada en el banco con los ojos vendados en espera a que Godhy me quitara los vendajes. Admitía que tenía demasiado miedo de que el remedio de nuestra confiable curandera no funcionara y quedara ciega permanentemente, aunque fuese así eso no me impediría seguir luchando, me esforzaría el doble para no ser una inútil confinada a estar encerrada para siempre, después de todo fue Hipo quien me dio a entender que el estar ciega no debía hacerme sentir inservible y justo cuando mi espíritu estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero al momento de oírlo decirme tan cerca de mi rostro que no importando lo que sucediera lo tenía a él, que siempre seriamos nosotros dos sentí en mi interior renovadas fuerzas. Claramente percibí sus labios casi rozando los míos pero justo en ese instante al oír la amenaza del triple ataque tuve que alertarlo.

Claro, ya lo comprendía, mi mayor temor era que no pudiese verlo de nuevo, contemplar su rostro que no sé en qué momento se volvió tan varonil pero que no perdía su expresión cálida, especialmente cuando me miraba. Quería ver otra vez esos ojos verdes tan profundos como el bosque y su sonrisa tan especial.

Lo juraba por el mismo Odín, si recuperaba la vista le diría de una vez a Hipo lo que siento por él pero que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo dejar de lado.

-espera Gothy – _le detengo al sentir que comenzaba a quitarme el vendaje_ – antes de quitarlas… ¿podrías llamar a Hipo? – _quería que lo primero que vieran mis ojos fuera a él_

Oigo los suaves pasos de Gothy caminando y luego abriendo la puerta por donde percibo otro tipo de pasos más pesados entrando, la fragancia única de Hipo invade mis fosas nasales y aunque no lo toque sé que está justo frente a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre Gothy?, ¿funciono?, ¿es algo más grave? – _sonrió divertida al oírlo tan exaltado e impaciente_ – auch! – _le oigo quejarse tras oír un golpe que seguramente Gothy le dio con su bastón_

Entonces Gothy se pone detrás de mí continuando con la tarea de retirarme el vendaje, al principio solo comienzo a ver sombras, luego la luz se filtra por mis ojos dándome una visión algo más clara pero borrosa pero aun así puedo distinguir ya a Hipo. Pocos segundos después mi visión se aclara encontrándome con la fija mirada de Hipo en mí en espera impaciente.

-Asdrid… estas….

-viéndote? – _Digo sintiéndome de lo más dichosa_ – si, así parece

-aaah, gracias Gothy – _se nota como relaja sus hombros, al parecer que estaba más preocupado de lo que creí_

Me lleno de tanta alegría verlo de nuevo que no pude contenerme a abrazarlo, enserio llegue a pensar no lo haría otra vez, ahora debía cumplir mi promesa ya que no se jura por Odín en vano. Tras unos momentos lo siento correspondiendo mi abrazo de forma protectora, incluso podría jurar que estaba sonriendo, hubiésemos seguido de esa forma de no ser por el leve golpe que da en el piso Gothy con su bastón que nos obligó a separarnos de golpe y más que apenados.

-emm creo que…. Debemos regresar a la orilla del dragón – _comento tratando de olvidar la vergüenza del momento_

-Si, si, este bueno yo…. – _dice llevando su mano a su nuca, signo de que se puso nervioso por alguna razón_ – antes de irnos con los demás…. Quisiera hablar un momento contigo Asdrid

-claro… de echo yo… - _debía aprovechar que estábamos a solas_ – también tengo algo que decirte

NORMAL POV

En lo que sus dos dragones jugueteaban entre ellos, Asdrid e Hipo se sentaron en una orilla contemplando el bello atardecer. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, mejor dicho no tenían idea de cómo comenzar a confesar lo que sentían por el otro, sin embargo ambos eran conscientes que no podían desperdiciar un momento como ese.

-estas segura que te sientes bien? – _casi se da un golpe mental al ser lo único que salió de su boca al atreverse a romper el silencio_

-estoy bien Hipo, puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí ya – _la interrumpió a escasos instantes de atreverse a decírselo_

-yo nunca dejo de preocuparme por ti, así es como es – _bueno en parte eso ya era ser sincero con ella aunque no por completo_

-si, si, supongo que es igual para mi

Entonces se pega más a Asdrid y está a modo de juego le da un codazo en su hombro, más que nada fue un reflejo ante el nerviosismo que le provoco la cercanía del chico que intento disimular con una pequeña risa.

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-si, claro

-emm, en el bosque…. Cuando estábamos, tu sabes….

-si? – _por alguna razón se empezó a poner algo tenso_

-estabas a punto de….

-oh oh jejeje…. – _vaya que eso lo agarro con la guardia baja, pensó que Asdrid no se había percatado de eso_ – así que lo sentiste…. – _no se atrevía a encararla temiendo que su amiga se hubiese ofendido por el atrevimiento que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero igualmente no podía inventarle alguna excusa ya que se prometió ser sincero con ella_ – bueno pude haberlo hecho - _vaya que si quería_

-bueno…. Por qué no lo hiciste? – _lo que realmente tenía intención al hacer esa pregunta era ver si ponía alguna excusa, si todavía tenía el deseo de besarla o se había arrepentido_

-oh oh no…. No…. – _al menos no estaba molesta, más bien parecía curiosa_ – no era perfecto…. – _además de que el triple ataque los interrumpió pero luego se dijo así mismo que ese no era el momento adecuado_ – y siempre he pensado que si pasaba, y si lo que pensado mucho – _incluso ha soñado algunas veces con eso, también ya era muy frecuente que cada que la miraba de frente no podía evitar desviar sus ojos a sus labios_ – tenía que ser perfecto

Ella sonrió conmovida por la increíble sensibilidad y honestidad del jinete que pareciera que siempre tenía las palabras correctas para cada momento. Contemplo entonces el bello atardecer que tenía ante sus ojos, se le ocurrió un astuto plan que le ayudaría a saber si Hipo correspondía a sus sentimientos sin tener que usar palabras, solo esperaba que pudiese comprender la indirecta.

-pues…. Ahora es perfecto para mí – _lo miro curiosa por saber cómo sería su reacción_

-si… - _su corazón dio tremendo brinco de felicidad_ – si, supongo que lo es

Con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, Hipo se acercó a la chica que durante años ha amado, mientras ella lo espera paciente pero ansiosa. Fue un beso cargado de miles de sentimientos que ambos durante años habían estado guardado en sus corazones y en ese momento solo el crepúsculo era testigo del amor que al fin dejaban en claro sin usar palabras. Al separarse Hipo no pudo contener el gran suspiro de dicha y satisfacción al sentirse correspondido por la chica que en su adolescencia solo la creyó como un amor imposible, era un bello sueño hecho realidad tenerla finalmente recargada en su hombro mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura disfrutando viendo a su lado el maravilloso espectáculo natural del atardecer. Asdrid por su parte sentía que flotaba, era magnifico estar de esa manera con Hipo, y es que en su adolescencia en lo que único que mantenía fijo su objetivo era en ser la mejor asesina de dragones de su generación por eso en ese tiempo le ocasionaba tanta frustración aquel chiquillo que era incapaz de sostener una espada y más estrés tuvo cuando ese mismo chiquillo de la noche a la mañana ya era mejor que ella. Todo cambio cuando lo descubrió con su mascota y la secuestro dándole su primer vuelo en un dragón, fue ese día en que le enseño lo extenso que es el mundo, lo equivocados que estaban durante generaciones, descubrió una parte de Hipo que nunca había notado o mejor dicho, una parte que creyó que era signo de debilidad: su infinita bondad que poseía, así como la valentía en defender lo que creía correcto arriesgándose a que toda una aldea lo creyera un cobarde y la deshonra de Berk. Hipo les cambio completamente la vida a todos, especialmente a ella.

Se quedaron un buen rato tan solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Hipo no se resistió en contemplar el sereno rostro de Asdrid, sus ojos azules resplandecían más que nunca cosa que le hizo sentir dichoso al saber que era por la felicidad de estar juntos. Todavía creía estar en un sueño más pero al rozar con el pulgar el brazo de Asdrid y sentir claramente su tersa piel supo que enserio al fin había logrado lo que por tanto tiempo creyó imposible. Quizá lo que le atrajo en un principio de Asdrid fue esa fiereza que le hacían ver aún más hermosa, su valentía, su fuerza, su gran valor, nadie era capaz de superarla, aun a la fecha. Con el pasar del tiempo seguía poseyendo esas admirables virtudes pero lo que termino por enamorarlo completamente fue el ir descubriendo ese lado tierno, sensible y a veces vulnerable que pocas veces dejaba a relucir, como en una ocasión en que sin querer la descubrió sentada en un pequeño campo de flores disfrutando de su aroma, no pudo evitar contemplarla embelesado desde lejos, aquella vez le agradeció infinitamente a Freya dejarlo apreciar tan hermoso espectáculo.

Ni el siendo tan soñador pensó que algún día Asdrid Hofferson sería su…. Novia? Era correcto ya dar por hecho que estaban en una relación? Es decir, se habían besado pero de todos modos no le pareció del todo adecuado no preguntárselo oficialmente, sin embargo tan solo en pensar en formularle aquella pregunta lo ponía demasiado inquieto cosa que inmediatamente noto Asdrid quien no pudo evitar reír ante las expresiones que ponía Hipo sin ser conscientes de ellas.

-oye…. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – _la cuestiona alzando una ceja_

-pues tu…. Es evidente el remolino de pensamientos que están dando vueltas por tu cabeza – _Hipo se rasca la nuca nervioso al haber sido descubierto_ \- ¿Qué ocurre Hipo?

-bueno yo…. Solo pensaba…. – _seguramente lo golpearía por ser tan tonto en cuestionarse eso_ – tu y yo…. – _señalándose respectivamente_ – tenemos algo cierto?, es decir, somos más que amigos después de todo acabamos de…. – _debía la mirada para a continuación escuchar la divertida risa de Asdrid asunto que lo desconcierta_

-creo que eso…. – _se pone de pie y mira a Hipo con juguetón desafío_ – depende de ti Hadok

-de mi? – _la ve asintiendo en espera, claro que comprendió que le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacerle la pregunta oficial. Así que igualmente se pone de pie mirándola con una confiada sonrisa_ – Asdrid Hofferson….. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Tuvo que reprimir el tremendo impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos gritando eufórica que claro que aceptaba, se controló principalmente porque eso no le parecía una actitud de una guerrera como ella, además prefirió mejor jugar un poco con el inocente y lento Hipo que juzgando por su rostro, que en apariencia reflejaba calma, ella estaba casi segura que por dentro se moría de la impaciencia por oír su respuesta. Sí, no haría daño torturarlo un poco.

-vaya pues no sé qué responder joven Hadok - _dice dándole la espalda a Hipo a quien con éxito logro confundir_ – creo que debo pensarlo un par de días

-pe-pensarlo? – _dice incrédulo_ – p-pero…. Si hace un momento nos be….

Pero es abruptamente callado al ser jalado del cuello de su camisa y que sus labios fuesen sellados por el sorpresivo beso de Asdrid que debido al impacto tardo un poco en procesar, pero de a poco gustoso fue correspondiendo cerrando sus ojos en absoluta entrega y colocando sus manos en la fina cintura de la vikinga, por los Dioses, estaba seguro que ahora más que nunca estaría a su total disposición.

-¿eso fue un sí? – _la mira como todo un bobo enamorado_

-me parece que fui lo bastante clara – _responde coqueta acercándose bastante al sonriente rostro de su ahora novio_

Hipo no puede evitar que su verde mirada tan profunda como el bosque quede prendada del bello rostro de su, oficialmente novia. Dioses, enserio rogaba que esto no fuera solo un sueño más pero como para terminar de convencerse de que era real, cuidadosamente retira un mechón de la rubia llevándolo detrás de su oreja y de paso dejo su mano en su mejilla acariciando esta gentilmente con su pulgar.

-entonces enserio no estoy soñando – _murmura con aterciopelada voz mirando fascinado como los ojos azules adquirían un hipnotizaste brillo._

Asdrid impulsada por las miles de sensaciones que le provocaron aquellas palabras se abalanza sobre Hipo dándole uno de sus eufóricos abrazos con los que siempre logra que al jinete le dé un salto el corazón pero que tras pasada la sorpresa corresponde con gusto, ahora más que nunca.

-hipo…. – _pronuncia en tono dudoso separándose un poco de él. Hipo le miro interrogante_ – quisiera que por ahora…. Esto sea nuestro secreto, de acuerdo?

Esa petición le extraño bastante, es decir, no había razones para que los demás no supieran de su recién formada relación pero conociendo lo orgulloso que era el fuerte temperamento de Asdrid supuso que por ahora no querían que nadie la viera en su etapa de novia enamorada, solo él. En fin, después de todo Hipo confiaba ciegamente en Asdrid así que tras emitir un largo suspiro acepta la petición de su novia asintiendo con la cabeza.

-será mejor que regresemos con los demás – _sugiere Hipo_ – no quiero ni imaginarme lo que los gemelos harán con el triple ataque una vez que lo tengan entrenado – _bromea aunque una parte de él si temía por ello._

-no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto, lo más seguro es que lo usen contra Patán lo cual no es tan malo si lo piensas – _ambos ríen_

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la orilla del dragón Hipo no paraba de mirar disimuladamente a la rubia que volaba junto suyo, la verdad siempre que volaban no podía evitar observarla pero como casi siempre iban en grupo tenía que disimular un poco más para no ser descubierto por sus amigos o por la misma vikinga en cuestión. Pero ahora no había problema, ya eran novios después de todo aunque como era demasiado reciente aun su relación llegaba a sentirse algo cohibido a pesar que fuese lo más normal que le estuviera observando. De hecho en eso se le ocurrió un travieso plan para molestarla un poco y bajo su propia regla de mantener su relación en secreto, claro que era consciente de que se ganaría uno de sus fuertes golpes pero valdría la pena el dolor.

-por lo menos la orilla sigue en pie – _comenta Hipo tranquilo al sobrevolar su hogar_ – todo está muy calmado

-demasiado diría yo – _dice Asdrid mirando con sospecha_ – cuando fue la última vez que tú y yo nos fuimos y al regresar no nos encontramos con alguna calamidad?

Hipo se puso serio e igualmente observo la orilla del dragón detenidamente como esperando ver alguna señal de ataque, pero nada, únicamente había una inusual calma pero tal como insinuaba Asdrid eso era aún más preocupante considerando que dejaron a los gemelos y a Patán por largo tiempo, normalmente ya habría alguna señal de desastre o por lo menos demasiado escándalo.

-investiguemos toda la isla – _ordena muy serio, esperaba que sus temores no fuesen ciertos_

Juntos sobrevuelan por los alrededores pero no existía señal alguna de ataque, lo cual era más raro ya que si los temores del joven líder de que sus amigos fueron secuestrados fuesen ciertos por lo menos abría señal de pelea, sus amigos eran bravos vikingos, no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, y mucho menos sus dragones se quedarían sentados sin defenderlos.

-hipo mira allá – _señala la rubia que volaba junto a Hipo, este vira su vista a donde señalaba encontrándose a los dragones de sus amigos frente a un derrumbe claramente inquietos ya que caminaban de un lado a otro._

-bajemos – _ordena al tiempo que ambos descienden_ – hey, tranquilos – _trata de calmarlos una vez estando en tierra, los dragones se serenan un poco_ – que es lo que pasa chica? – _pregunta a albóndiga acariciándole el mentón. La dragona tras emitir un angustiado gruñido camina al derrumbe rascando las rocas como si quisiera quitarlas desesperadamente._

-hola? – _grita acercándose al lugar donde albóndiga le señalaba_ – chicos están ahí adentro?

-hipo eres tu? – _tras las rocas oye la voz angustiada de Patapez_ – oh gracias a Thor que regresaste

-Patapez?... que diablos haces ahí adentro? – _cuestiona Asdrid_

-este par de cabezas de carnero fueron los que nos metieron en esto! – _ese era la voz quejumbrosa de Patán_

-los gemelos también están con ustedes? – _pregunta Hipo_

-aquí estamos – _habla brutilda_ – oh Asdrid por si te preguntas porque nos oímos tan distantes, es porque nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva y te estamos hablando tras un montón de rocas.

-ya recupere la vista Brutilda – _reclama_

-ya puedes ver? – _habla Brutacio –_ vaya adiós a nuestros planes de entrenar un látigo afilado para que fuera tu dragón lazarillo – _tanto Asdrid como Hipo suspiran y niegan con la cabeza por la absurda idea del gemelo_

-cómo fue que acabaron atrapados ahí? – _exige saber Hipo tratando de no sonar muy irritado_

-digamos que la broma contra Patan usando al triple ataque se salió un poco de control – _responde Brutacio en tono como si no fuese la gran cosa._

Hipo pone su mano sobre su frente bajando la cabeza y negando con esta, paso justo lo que se temía al encargarles que empezaran a entrenar al dragón. Por lo menos parecía que nadie estaba herido.

-una vez que los saquemos quiero oír como sucedió todo – _ordenara severo para luego escuchar un si desinteresado de los gemelos_ – Patapez, pueden resguardarse en alguna parte de la cueva?

-me temo que no Hipo, es una cueva muy pequeña

-entonces no podemos ordenarles a los dragones que disparen – _observa Asdrid_ – podríamos lastimarlos

-tiene que haber otra salida – _dice Hipo con una mano en su barbilla_

-por otro lado…. Estando ahí atrapados no podrán hacer ningún otro desastre – _dice Asdrid alzando la voz y con divertida malicia_

Hipo ríe levemente ante la no del todo mala idea que sugería Asdrid pero los demás no tardaron en gritar sus reclamos, en especial Patapez que alagaba con toda razón que él era inocente en todo eso.

-clama chicos, los sacaremos – _dice Hipo_

Ambos emprenden la tarea de caminar por los alrededores tratando de encontrar alguna posible salida, pero todo era roca sólida, no era opción tratar de abrir camino por otra parte. Escavar tampoco era buena idea, era muy improbable asegurar cuanto tiempo les tomaría llegar a ellos además que la tierra no era muy suave. Rayos, se le estaban acabando las ideas y lo peor es que ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-es inútil, la única salida es por el derrumbe – _dice Hipo cansado y frustrado al no tener otra opción_

-pero como?... los dragones no pueden disparar o lastimaran a los chicos y nos tomaría horas quitar piedra por piedra – _Hipo suspira frustrado mirando el derrumbe_

-tiene que haber otra manera – _dice Hipo para sí mismo._

Un ruido a su lado lo saca de sus debates mentales, era albóndiga rascando nuevamente las rocas, se le veía muy angustiada por su jinete, incluso comenzó a masticar las enormes piedras que lo aprisionaban, claro, Patapez una vez le dijo que su dragona solía comer mucho cuando estaba preocupada. Un momento, claro, esa era la solución!

-al parecer ya se te ha ocurrido un brillante plan – _asegura Asdrid al ver como Hipo abría sus ojos repentinamente, lo conocía lo suficiente como para identificar casi todas sus expresiones_

-debemos ir por todos los gronkols posibles – _dice con una segura sonrisa_

Sin cuestionar la orden ambos vuelan a la isla de dichos dragones y con ayuda de albóndiga que abogo por ellos, reclutas a más de siete gronkols. Afortunadamente era de las especies más mansas de dragones que habían por lo que al hábil entrenador no le costó coordinarlos para que comieran las rocas en puntos estratégicos y evitar otro derrumbe, aunque igualmente por precaución le pidió a albóndiga que con su lava solidificara algunas partes del derrumbe. En cuestión de minutos ya estaban abriendo una salida por donde sus amigos finalmente escaparon de la cueva.

-excelente idea usar a los gronkols Hipo – _alaga Patapez una vez estando en tranquila libertad_ – y muy buen trabajo nena – _consintiendo a su dragona que ronronea ante las caricias de su jinete_

-oh nuestro gran y brillante Hipo – _dice Brutacio recargándose en el hombro de Hipo en un exagerado intento de alago_

-sabíamos que podíamos contar con tu absoluta inteligencia de líder para sacarnos de esta – _secunda Brutilda recargándose en el otro hombro de Hipo mostrando una exagerada sonrisa_

Pero sus intentos de alago no dieron el resultado que buscaban ya que Hipo mantenía su mirada severa y sus brazos cruzados en espera de la explicación sincera de lo ocurrido.

El brillante plan de broma de los gemelos era llevar a Patán a la cueva con la excusa de mostrarle que el triple ataque era mucho mejor combatiente que su Colmillo y eso claro que fue suficiente para hacerlo caer en la trampa. Le hicieron adentrarse en la cueva pero no contaron con que Patapez lo seguía para decirle algo al fornido vikingo, los gemelos fueron a tratar de que se fuera pero accidentalmente el aparato que usaban para entrenar al dragón cayó al suelo haciendo ruido, señal que el triple ataque interpreto para lanzar un disparo provocando el derrumbe que encerró a todos.

-te juro que la idea era solo espantar a Patán – _dice Brutacio encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo en gesto inocente según él_

-pero no resulto lo planeado – _dice igualmente Brutilda, pero su líder seguía con su mirada severa sobre ellos_ – ya sé, no digas nada – _alza una mano_ – brutilda y brutacio como castigo les tocara la guardia nocturna por dos noches seguidas – _imitando los pasos de Hipo, su tono de voz y el movimiento de hombros que usualmente hace sin ser consiente. Hipo negó con la cabeza_

-tres noches? – _pregunta temeroso Brutacio. Hipo vuelve a negar_

-cuatro noches! – _exclama Brutilda alarmada_

-lo iba a dejar en tres pero agregue una noche más por tu pésima imitación de mí – _sentencia Hipo en total actitud de líder. Los gemelos bajan sus brazos resignados_

-pero si te ha imitado a la perfección Hipo – _se burla Asdrid golpeándolo levemente en el brazo con su codo, ganándose un quejido inconforme de Hipo._

Y siendo motivada por la misma Asdrid, Brutilda de nuevo empieza a imitar a su líder haciendo reír a carcajadas a todos, menos a Hipo claro, pero este al deleitarse con el sonido de la risa de Asdrid empieza a relajar su fruncido rostro sonriendo apaciblemente, aunque negando resignado con la cabeza.

Hipo se levantó apenas y los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, desde que sacaron a sus amigos de la cueva debido a la travesura de los gemelos se quedó con la inquietud del paradero del triple ataque pero como ya era tarde pensó que le mejor era ir a buscarlo en la mañana. Por fortuna él y chimuelo no tardaron en dar con el dragón, curiosamente se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que Asdrid y él trataron de entrenarlo la primera vez que lo encontraron pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, este una vez que los vio se acercó a ellos calmado y amistoso, incluso se dejó mimar con las caricias del entrenador de dragones, solo le faltaba un poco más de entrenamiento y se convertiría en un estupendo aliado, también habría que encontrarle un jinete que se hiciera cargo de él. De repente ambos dragones empezaron a juguetear correteándose entre ellos, escena que observo gustoso el jinete ya que significaba que el triple ataque ya había olvidado su cruel etapa de dragón de pelea y empezaba a convivir pacíficamente con los demás dragones. Todo gracias a Asdrid, no paraba de sorprenderlo, astutamente encontró la forma de ganarse la confianza del dragón a pesar de estar visualmente limitada, pero eso no la detuvo a pesar que el mismo le pidió que se mantuviera oculta de la pelea pero claro siendo Asdrid pues tan Asdrid obviamente no le hizo caso demostrándole que nada la podía detener. Así es, esa misma ruda vikinga ahora era su novia, no paraba de imaginarse como sería el llevar una relación de pareja con ella, lo más seguro es que seguiría sorprendiéndolo con esos esporádicos abrazos y besos que lo derretían pero, él también podía jugar ese juego no? Quien sabe, él era nuevo en esto pero ya se las ingeniaría para ponerla en evidencia ante los demás, quizá, hacerla sonrojar frente a los demás, vaya eso sí que sería su mayor logro.

-chimuelo es hora de regresar – _le pide al juguetón del furia nocturna que inmediatamente va junto a él_ – tú también chico – _dirigiéndose al triple ataque que reacciona a su llamado_ – te prometo que no te volverán a usar para hacer bromas – _emprendieron el vuelo siendo seguidos por su más reciente aliado, Hipo miro hacia atrás recordando que fue en ese lugar donde se armó de valor y a su manera trato de confesársele a Asdrid, incluso tuvo el impulso de besarla pero fueron interrumpidos justamente por aquel que los seguía de cerca_ – siempre será Hipo y Asdrid – _recita disfrutando que eso ahora era mucho más sólido y verdadero_ – tu que dices amigo…. Crees que siempre será así? – _chimuelo afirma con un juguetón gruñido_ – realmente espero que si _– admitía que estaba temeroso de que la situación actual con sus enemigos los llegaran a separar, en varias ocasiones estuvo a nada de perderla pero era inevitable involucrarse en diversas situaciones de riesgo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir confiando en ella como lo ha hecho toda su vida, después de todo era Asdrid, es fuerte, valiente, inteligente y demás de ser capaz de cuidarse pero aun así trataría de protegerla todo lo que pudiera y en las ocasiones en que no pudiese cuidarla rezaría a los Dioses para que estuviese a salvo._

-gracias a Thor que no fue lejos – _dice Patapez una vez que ambos dragones y jinete llegaron a la arena de entrenamiento_

-estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo encontramos – _mira a Asdrid de reojo que estaba afilando su hacha, esta al sentir la disimulada mirada de Hipo, le sonríe sutilmente_ – al parecer ya hizo suyo ese sitio pero tenemos que tener una forma de llamarlo cuando lo necesitemos…. Al menos hasta que tenga a su jinete

-nosotros podríamos cuidarlo con gusto – _se ofrecen los gemelos haciéndose los graciosos. Hipo desaprobó su idea con tan solo una severa mirada_

-hoy le enseñare algunas maniobras al vuelo, que te parece chimuelo? – _su dragón gruñe emocionado_ – mientras tanto dejare a Asdrid a cargo entendido? – _mira específicamente a los gemelos y estos a su vez miran a Asdrid que a modo de amenaza lanza ferozmente su hacha a uno de los blancos. Los gemelos palidecen al entender que es más o menos lo que les esperaría si se les ocurría hacer alguna tontería._

-entendido – _ambos dicen bajando la cabeza_

Nuevamente se alzó en vuelo emitiendo un par de clics con el aparato que usaban para que el nuevo dragón lo siguiera. Primero le enseño a volar en cooperación a lado de otro dragón cosa que fue rápido afortunadamente, no hubo algún problema de dominación como paso con el dragón de Heather. Intentaron algunas maniobras al vuelo y varias formaciones, lo que le interesaba es que antes de tener a algún jinete el triple ataque aprendiera a pelear junto a una manada. El dragón estaba cooperando mejor de lo que pensó, quien fuera a ser su jinete le sería muy fácil hacer un lazo con él.

-Hipo! – _era Heather que no tardo en alcanzarlo en vuelo_

-hola Heather, cuanto tiempo sin verte…. Como va todo con nuestro hermano?

-eso no importa…. ¿Cómo esta Asdrid? – _cuestiona claramente angustiada_ – recibí un correo del terror – _le muestra el pergamino_ – Patapez me conto lo que le paso durante la tormenta…. ¿Cómo sigue?

-tranquila, Asdrid se encuentra perfectamente, Gothy pudo curarla – _eso alivia a la pelinegra, no podía ni imaginarse como alguien como Asdrid se sentiría al quedar ciega_ – aunque créeme, ni el quedar ciega temporalmente le impidió a Asdrid seguir siendo pues…. Asdrid – _a estas alturas ya ni se percataba de la expresión de su rostro al hablar de la vikinga, pero su perspicaz hermana si que noto en la sonrisa del chico algo muy especial sospechando de inmediato que algo paso entre esos dos, cosa que estaba dispuesta a averiguar_

-de todos modos no estaría mal hacerle una visita – _vaya que esta visita a su amiga será bastante entretenida_

-claro!... le dará gusto verte!

Asdrid no tardo en distinguir en los cielos al dragón plateado que venía acompañado del furia nocturna de Hipo. Dejo su entrenamiento con el hacha y va a recibir a su gran amiga, vaya que tenían que ponerse bastante al día. Una vez que se dieron fraternalmente la bienvenida con un amistoso abrazo ambas chicas fueron a una parte del bosque donde se podía entrenar más libremente con el hacha al contar con blancos más grandes y lejanos. Los demás también las acompañaron, hace mucho que no veían a Heather, querían saber cómo marchaba todo en la isla belserker.

Tras que les conto todos los acontecimientos más relevantes, dejaron a ambas amigas entrenar a gusto mientras que Hipo junto con Patapez descubrían más cosas del triple ataque al estar entrenando con él. Los gemelos por su parte estaban en un extraño ritual de chocas sus cabezas uno con el otro, al parecer estaban apostando entre ellos de ver quien caía inconsciente primero, y en cuanto a Patán, este roncaba como yack enfermo durmiendo recargado en colmillo quien también dormía.

-me alegra que tu lesión solo fuera temporal…. Debió ser muy angustiante para ti – _habla Heather arrancando el hacha del blanco_

-admito que tuve un poco de miedo – _dice para luego lanzar el Hacha que se clavó con precisión en el blanco_ – pero Hipo me dio todo su apoyo justo cuando estuve a punto de derrumbarme – _y sonríe de la misma forma que Hipo cuando hablaba de ella, en definitiva algo ocurrió_ – emm…. Es, es un gran amigo – _trata de salvar el notar el gesto pícaro de su amiga_

-claro…. Un gran amigo – _dice sarcástica arrojando nuevamente el hacha –_ en el blanco – _menciona con doble sentido mirando a su rubia amiga altivamente_

La atención de Hipo se desvió del balbuceo de Patapez sobre quien sabe qué cosa de las ventajas de los dragones del tipo roca sobre las del triple ataque para observar detenidamente el entrenamiento de las fuertes vikingas, claro miraba más específicamente a la rubia quedando de nueva cuenta admirado de las habilidades de la chica, le era imposible que su ego no se elevara al saber que ella era su novia aunque por el momento solo era algo entre los dos, aun así le causaba dicha el saberse el único en conocer la otra faceta de Asdrid, la que era cariñosa y delicada. Entre tanto, justo cuando Asdrid estaba por lanzar con fuerza su hacha al blanco, percibe la fija y cálida mirada verde de Hipo, vira unos segundos su vista a él, gran error ya que al verlo sonreírle con tal ternura pierde la concentración sonrojándose y al lanzar su arma esta va directo al dormido vikingo que despierta de golpe cuando su dragón se movió asustado por la cercanía del hacha.

-colmillo! – _Reclama sobándose la nuca_ – pero que te…. – _en eso nota el arma a escasos centímetros de su pierna_ – haaa…. ¿acaso querían matarme mientras dormia? – _dramatiza_

-créeme Patán…. Si Asdrid hubiese tenido esa intención no habría fallado – _dice Heather sonriendo picara y con malicia al saber que fue lo que provoco la distracción de su amiga_ – yo creo que algo o ALGUIEN _– haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_ – la distrajo

-yo…. No me distraje – _niega mientras va por su hacha –_ es…. Que, mis ojos a veces se nublan, Gothy dijo que a veces pasaría

Ante lo que escucho Hipo la miro preocupado, sin embargo por la expresión de Asdrid y ver sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas pudo deducir que tan solo fue un mero pretexto para ocultar sus nervios que se apoderaron de ella al percatarse que la miraba. Primero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en sus rostro, luego se llevó una mano a su boca en un intento de calmar la carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta, y vaya que lo intento pero era demasiado, le fue imposible no soltarse a reír sonoramente ganándose las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos con excepción claro de Asdrid, esta lo miro con severo reproche pero a pesar de la amenaza que le daba con sus ojos azules este no se calló hasta que le lanzo su hacha que casi le rosa la nariz al vikingo quien cae de espaldas por el violento ataque que ni siquiera vio venir.

-lo lamento Hipo…. – _pronuncia con sorna y fingido arrepentimiento_ – creo que en verdad mi vista no se ha recuperado del todo

Y con eso fue más que suficiente, es decir, llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Asdrid y podría poner sus manos al fuego al estar completamente segura que es primera vez que ve a la ruda vikinga sonrojada, además que para ella no pasó desapercibido que se distrajo justo cuando Hipo se le quedo viendo de una forma muy especial, no solamente supervisaba el entrenamiento, los ojos verdes del jinete seguían cada movimiento de Asdrid. No les pregunto directamente porque era obvio que por alguna loca razón mantenían en secreto su relación pero por lo menos ya estaba satisfecha en aclarar sus sospechas de esos dos, ya cuando lo hicieran oficial no soltaría a Asdrid hasta que le contara con lujo de detalle cómo fue que paso.

Al estar por caer la noche, la pelinegra monto a su dragona para irse de vuelta a su isla deseándoles suerte mirando específicamente a ese par que no comprendieron el doble significado de sus palabras.

Cuando la noche cubrió de estrellas el cielo, Hipo como buen líder responsable dio una última ronda en vuelo vigilando que la orilla estuviese en orden, agradecía a los Dioses el tener estas pacificas noches sin la amenaza de algún cazador de dragones. Se aseguró que los gemelos estuviesen en su puesto de vigilancia cumpliendo su castigo, por él les pondría grilletes encadenándolos al suelo pero por lo menos por ahora parecían que cumplirían su tarea.

-todo parece estar en orden…. Vayamos a descansar amigo – _dice acariciando la cabeza de su fiel dragón_

Al poner sus pies sobre la tierra el jinete estira sus brazos relajándose un poco, al menos fue un día relativamente tranquilo comparado con otros días que han tenido que verse involucrados en combates, rescates o en defender su hogar de ataques sorpresas. Estaba por entrar a su cabaña pero justo en la casa de a lado divisa a su novia que al igual que él tenía las intenciones de entrar a descansar. Ambos al reparar en la presencia del otro se sonríen, aunque Asdrid llevándose uno de sus mechones dorados a su oído, gesto que Hipo no se cansaba de ver ya que ese adorable tick únicamente lo tenía cuando lo veía a él. No le quito la mirada de encima hasta que la vio entrar a su cabaña y aun así se quedó mirando un rato más, reacciona hasta que siente la húmeda nariz de chimuelo moverle su mano, el travieso dragón se le quedo mirando con suma diversión y picardía.

-¿Qué significa esa miradita? – _le cuestiona a la defensiva mientras chimuelo emite lo que parece una risa burlesca_ – muy gracioso…. – _dice sarcástico_ – se que debo parecer todo un bobo enamorado pero es que…. Bueno tu sabes…. Llevo años esperando una oportunidad así! – _exclama eufórico ante con lo que chimuelo ladea la cabeza resignado del estado ensoñado de su amigo humano_ – oye sé que ya es tarde pero…. Hace tiempo que no hacemos un vuelo acrobático en la noche, ¿Qué dices? – _por respuesta obviamente afirmativa, chimuelo da vueltos sobre sí mismo_

Y nuevamente se alzan en vuelo donde la luna llena, las estrellas y el océano eran los únicos testigos de las increíbles acrobacias que jinete y dragón emprendían con suma maestría, o por lo menos ellos creían que nadie más los observaba. Los gritos eufóricos de Hipo hacían eco en la oscuridad dejando salir toda la energía que sentía en esos momentos, juraba que su cuerpo poseía más fuerza que nunca como sí pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Era asombroso como el ser correspondido por la chica que durante mucho tiempo solo creyó que era un amor imposible podía hacerle sentir tan fantásticas sensaciones.

-wuuuuuuujuuuuuu – _grita a todo pulmón tras realizar la última proeza_ – excelente amigo…. Creo que ha sido nuestro mejor vuelo acrobático _– alaga a su dragón quien gruñe en total acuerdo con el eufórico jinete_ – wooow creo que esta noche tampoco seré capaz de dormir…. – _al igual que la noche anterior todavía se sentía demasiado extasiado, por eso se puso a hacer varios dibujos de la culpable de su exceso de buen humor y energía_ – todavía me parece increíble que Asdrid y yo estemos juntos – _se recuesta de espaldas en chimuelo -_ es decir, creo que desde los 14 años he soñado con esto pero solo me quedaba en eso, en imaginaciones mías porque bueno…. Asdrid siempre ha sido Asdrid, la vikinga más hábil, fuerte, ruda y hermosa de su edad…. Yo en ese entonces solo era…. Yo…. Hipo el inútil, el pescado parlanchín, el peor vikingo que había tenido Berk pero…. – _vuelve a sentarse correctamente en su silla_ – todo eso cambio cuando te conocí amigo, aunque te haya disparado – _chimuelo lo mira de reojo con algo de reproche_ – oye luego quedamos a mano o no? – _señala con su pierna metálica_ – pero enserio…. Gracias a ti mi vida cambio por completo – _le acaricia la cabeza_ – mi padre está orgulloso de mi y ya nos llevamos mucho mejor, mi aldea ahora me ve como su futuro líder…. Pero lo que más te agradezco es que debido a ti Asdrid y yo comenzamos a acercarnos más, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado amigo – _le hace cosquillas a sus costados con lo que el furia nocturna empieza a ronronear_ – y aquí entre nos…. No fue tan mala idea asustarla un poco en su primer vuelo, incluso valió la pena el golpe que me dio después – _y como si hubiese sido un deseo, segundos después siente un duro golpe en su brazo derecho_

-así que no arrepientes de casi haberme provocado un infarto – _reclama pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

-Asdrid! – _exclama a punto de caerse_ – qu-que…. Pensé que ya estas dormida…. ¿hace cuánto que llegaste?

-solo diré que…. Tienes que enseñarme varias de las acrobacias que hicieron – _su gesto es entre coqueto y tímido_

-ooh jejejej – _se pone bastante nervioso_ – entonces…. Escuchaste todo lo que dije

-así es…. – _ladea la mirada entre tímida pero encantada por lo que escucho de Hipo_ – yo también te debo mucho chimuelo – _se estira para acariciar al dragón que se deja consentir, luego vira su mirada hacia al jinete y por unos momentos se pierden en los ojos del otro_ – si llego primero a la playa bañaras a tormenta por una semana – _antes de que Hipo pudiese reaccionar Asdrid ya llevaba una considerable ventaja pero sonríe confiado dándole la orden a chimuelo de que las siguiera._

Casi estaba por llegar, unos cuentos metros y la victoria seria suya, Hipo ni siquiera se encontraba cerca o eso creyó porque repentinamente una negra figura aparece desde abajo justo delante de ella obligando a su dragona a frenar en el aire por inercia. No lo podía creer, Hipo de un momento a otro ya había aterrizado en la playa junto a su fiel dragón pero cómo? Si ella llevaba una gran ventaja y ni siquiera estaba por los alrededores.

-excelente movimiento amigo – _alardea acariciando a su dragón una vez que su novia aterrizo_ – creo que serás tu quien bañe a chimuelo – _sonríe victorioso_ – te advierto que este juguetón se mueve mucho a la hora del baño así que prepárate para recibir un buen chorro de agua

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – _exigió saber_

-es uno de los nuevos movimientos que practicamos

-hummm ni hablar – _resignada va a chimuelo y le acaricia el mentón_ – te seguro que yo te consentiré mucho en el baño…. A tormenta le doy una buena ración de pollo si se porta bien – _chimuelo empieza a brincar emocionado por la idea e incluso restriega su nariz contra la mejilla de Asdrid quien ríe por las cosquillas que le provocaba al tiempo que ve a Hipo de forma algo prepotente al presumir que chimuelo no le haría ninguna travesura_

-dragón traidor – _se queja cruzado de brazos_

En lo que chimuelo y tormenta se ponen a juguetear, Asdrid e Hipo vuelven a mirarse sonriéndose con ternura, ambos se sentían más que felices de estar juntos y saber que se correspondían de la misma manera. La rubia empieza a caminar hacia él, e Hipo, endiosado, espera pacientemente a tenerla entre sus brazos que coloca alrededor de la fina cintura de su novia, esta lo mira de forma coqueta y tierna a la vez mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho del jinete cuyos ojos comienza a entre cerrar cuando ella lentamente se acercaba a su rostro, sin embargo lejos de sentir lo que ansiosamente esperaba recibe un fuerte golpe en su brazo.

-auch – _se queja sobándose_

-eso fue por burlarte de mí hoy en la tarde

-ok, admito que me lo esperaba – _sonríe aunque adolorido_

-y esto – _y sin previo aviso lo jala del cuello de su camisa reclamando de forma abrupta los labios del jinete que tarda solo unos escasos segundos en corresponderle colocando nuevamente sus manos en la cintura de su novia para acercarla más_ – es por todo lo demás – _susurra muy cerca de su rostro_

-podría acostumbrarme – _menciona con cariño, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Asdrid no le daba esa tan peculiar muestra de cariño tan suya. Si los besos de su novia eran equivalentes a los golpes que le daba previamente, por los Dioses estaba más que dispuesto a recibir con gusto un golpe con su hacha_ – bueno, ya que los dos estamos aquí casualmente – _hace comillas ante la última palabra, ganándose el ceño fruncido de la vikinga_ – relajémonos un rato y contemplemos la luna – _señala el hermoso astro que justamente estaba frente a ellos_

-supongo que debemos aprovechar el momento – _dice más que dichosa de tener la oportunidad de pasar unos momentos con Hipo, después de todo eran escasas las ocasiones en que podían estar tranquilos._

Se sentaron a la orilla de la playa recargándose en chimuelo quien dormía tranquilamente al igual que su amiga tormenta a lado suyo. El silencio era cómodo entre ambos jinetes que tan solo disfrutaban de la tranquila noche en compañía del otro, sin embargo a pesar de ser un momento de los dos a Hipo le pareció que estaban algo separados, es decir, si ya eran pareja en momentos como esos era para que estuviesen más íntimos, así que, con mano titubeante, empieza a estirar su brazo con la clara intención de rodear a Asdrid por su hombro y acercarla a su lado, la verdad es que a pesar de ya saber que su mejor amiga desde hace años le correspondía de igual forma todavía le costaba un poco no comportarse un poco tímido ante ella, asunto que hábilmente noto ella que para darle más confianza a su novio se acurruca en el pecho de este abrazándolo de la cintura sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente, luego relaja su rostro sonriendo con sumo cariño y recargando su cabeza en la de su novia.

-así que…. Te gusto desde los 14 años? – _se atreve a preguntar aunque algo tímida, la curiosidad de querer saber más de lo que escucho cuando los seguía era más fuerte_

-amm….si, bueno…. Quizá desde antes – _habla nervioso rascándose la nuca_ – pero…. Siempre pensé que eras inalcanzable para mí…. Tu siempre fuiste Asdrid y yo bueno, era todo un desastre

-no eras un desastre Hipo, tan solo siempre tuviste otra forma de ver el mundo…. Irónicamente fuiste el único que tuvo la mentalidad correcta – _dice mientras sus ojos azules eran iluminados por la luna, espectáculo que a Hipo lo tenían más que encantado_ – que lastima que me tarde tanto en darme cuenta…. No te hubiera tratado tan mal – _todos estaban muy arrepentidos al recordar lo mucho que lo ignoraron_ – lo lamento

-hey eso ya no importa – _toma su mano_ – lo importante es todo lo que hemos logrado, que tenemos a los mejores amigos que un vikingo pudiera pedir – _señala a los dragones a su espalda –_ y que…. Al fin tu y yo estamos juntos – _dicho esto la abraza más a él al tiempo que Asdrid se sonroja pero lo oculta agachando la mirada_

-sabes?... aunque aquella vez que casi me da un infarto cuando me secuestraron – _le mira con reclamo a lo que Hipo ríe nervioso_ – me alegro que lo hayan hecho – _vuelve su vista al horizonte_ – me hiciste entender que esa faceta tuya que yo por mucho tiempo creí que era lo que te hacia débil como vikingo era precisamente tu mayor fortaleza, me abriste los ojos al enseñarme que el mundo es mucho más extenso de lo que nunca me imaginé, que no por ser vikingos tenemos que estar en constantes conflictos, que podíamos tener paz, me impresiono tu valor y determinación al mantenerte firme en defender a chimuelo a pesar que sabías que no sería fácil que el pueblo y en especial tu padre aceptaran tu forma de pensar pero estabas dispuesto a mostrarnos lo equivocados que estábamos…. Yo creo que…. Desde esa vez empezaste a gustarme

Ya las palabras de Asdrid de por si provocaron que su corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado pero lo que le obligo a tomar una gran cantidad de aire por olvidar por unos segundos como respirar fue la encantadora mirada azul de su novia que transmitía su total sinceridad y sobretodo el amor que no creyó que llegara a tenerle, es que esa era una de las tantas razones por las que a pesar de los años lo iba enamorando cada vez más, por la ternura y dulzura que orgulloso podía presumir que únicamente lo ha visto él, justo como en ese momento. Con más seguridad, coloco suavemente su mano en la cálida mejilla de ella, sonrió enternecido al notar a duras penas por la oscuridad que tenía su cara levemente sonrojada. Se fue acercando lentamente a su cara comenzando a entre cerrar sus ojos hasta que nuevamente sus labios sintieron el contacto suave de los labios de su novia, de nuevo la sensación de que podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera lo domino, sobre todo al sentir que le correspondía el beso de la forma más encantadora posible ya que Asdrid precisamente le estaba demostrando con ese contacto todo el amor que nunca pensó que llegaría a tener por su chico dragón cuya mano sintió posarse en su madia espalda mientras que la suya, de forma casi involuntaria, tomaba el cuello de su novio.

Quedaron por un largo rato prendados de la mirada del otro una vez que se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa enamorada en sus rostros. Hipo sutilmente acomodo a su adorada novia entre sus piernas y está dejándose abrigar por los brazos de él se acurruco de nuevo en su pecho quedando en un acogedor silencio mientras contemplaban el bello astro nocturno que la naturaleza les regalaba. Realmente agradecía infinitamente a los Dioses que les permitieran tener una noche tan pacifica como esta, no pensó que fuese a necesitar tanto despejar su mente de tantos planes, preocupaciones, etc., si, se merecía al menos por unas horas olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y solo dejar que su cuerpo y mente disfrutaran de la fresca noche teniendo entre sus brazos a Asdrid quien comenzó a jugar con su cabello haciéndole algunas pequeñas trenzas cosa que termino por quitarle totalmente el estrés. De hecho recordó que una vez Asdrid le comento que se le verían bien un par de trenzas en su nuca que era donde más le estaba creciendo el cabello y antes de que el pudiese hacer algún comentario ella ya estaba detrás suyo peinándolo, si supiera lo rojo que se puso en esa ocasión. En definitiva lo que más necesitaba para olvidar todos sus problemas era solamente tenerla así, entre sus brazos.

-creo que ya debemos regresar a nuestras cabañas – _susurra muy a su pesar, por él se quedaría de esa forma toda la noche_ – Asdrid? – _pregunta al no oír respuesta, de hecho desde hace un rato que dejo de sentirla jugueteando con su cabello. Suspiro ensoñado al descubrir que se había quedado profundamente dormida acurrucada en sus brazos._

Imposible atreverse a despertarla aunque ya fuese algo tarde, y bueno, no podía desaprovechar la bella oportunidad de apreciar su rostro durmiendo, se le veía tan tranquila, en calma y tal linda al estar sonriendo de esa forma al dormir. Y no lo negaría, estaba disfrutando demasiado tenerla entre sus brazos, le hacía sentirse de cierta forma protector aunque bien era testigo que una guerrera como Asdrid no necesitaba de nadie para cuidarla, era fuerte y más que hábil para valerse por sí misma. Sin embargo el viento comenzaba a soplar, le preocupaba que fuese a enfermarse, de haber sabido que se quedarían en una especie de picnic nocturno habría traído una manta.

-es verdad! – _que tonto, el siempre traía en su mochila una manta por si acaso, se le ocurrió por aquella vez que casi se congelan buscando el diente de dragón que serviría de llave para la lente_

Con exagerado cuidado tomo a Asdrid y la acomodo en chimuelo procurando no despertarla para luego con aún más cuidado levantarse e ir por su mochila que colgaba del otro costado de su fiel dragón quien fue el único que se percató que dicha acompañante de su amigo humano ya tenía los ojos abiertos pero ladeo su cabeza fingiendo no ver nada cuando esta puso un dedo sobre su labio dándole la señal que guardara silencio, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos al momento que Hipo ya venía hacia a ella con una manta en las manos. Vuelve a sentarse a su lado tomándola con delicadeza para acostarla en el césped recargando la cabeza de ella en sus piernas y estirarle la manta en su cuerpo, así dormiría más cómoda. Una vez más admiro su hermoso rostro mientras retiraba un mechón rubio de su frente, luego se recargo en su dragón cerrando sus ojos disponiéndose a relajarse todo lo posible, era una noche muy agradable después de todo. Abruptamente algo lo jalo con fuerza provocando que callera de espaldas al césped golpeándose un poco la cabeza, segundos después ya tenía a Asdrid a su lado abrazada a él cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta, sonrió encantado una vez que paso la sorpresa, era ya muy obvio que no se había quedado dormida desde un principio pero lejos de molestarse por engañarlo se sintió más que dichoso de saber que lo hizo por pasar más tiempo juntos, justo como él lo deseaba. Suspiro comenzando a acariciar con cariño el rubio cabello de su novia mientras que con el otro brazo la tenía rodeada de la cintura. Se quedó un buen rato regocijándose al ver que su novia parecía disfrutar de sus inocentes caricias a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados. Vaya que recordarían esta noche por mucho tiempo, su primera noche juntos como pareja, ni siquiera fueron consientes en que momento ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Los ojos celestes fueron los primeros en abrirse ante la cálida luz de la mañana, estiro su cuerpo para luego sonreír encantada al ver al chico quien aun dormía pero que la mantenía rodeada de la cintura, era adorable verlo durmiendo tan tranquilo para variar, no le molestaría en lo absoluto quedarse así toda la mañana pero no olvidaba que era necesario regresar a las cabañas antes de que los demás despertaran y empezaran a preguntarse a donde se fueron tan temprano, si supieran que ni siquiera pasaron la noche en sus respectivas casas.

-Hipo…. – _le llama en susurro moviéndolo del hombro pero el perezoso chico solo emitió una especie de gruñido inconforme, Asdrid reprime una risa al oírlo, casi pareció el gruñido de un dragón_ – creo que es tu turno – _mirando a chimuelo que al entender se acerca a lamer el rostro de su amigo_

-aaagg chimuelo! – _reclama sentándose de golpe y limpiando su cara con sus mangas, en eso oye la burlona risa de Asdrid a su lado_ – muy graciosa – _dice sarcástico_

-lo siento Hipo pero sé lo difícil que es despertarte en las mañanas – _poniéndose de pie_ – y ya tenemos que volver a la orilla

-tú y mi padre enserio que deben encontrar otra forma de despertarme – _se queja incorporándose mientras se limpiaba el césped que quedo en su ropa_ – y…. ¿Qué tal dormiste? – _pregunta sonriente una vez que él y Asdrid estaban muy cerca uno del otro_

-bastante bien… - _sonríe ladeando su cabeza al tiempo que se acomoda un mechón de su cabello_ – gracias

Asdrid llamo a tormenta que despertó una vez que escucho a su jinete, le acaricio la barbilla orgullosa de que su dragona fuese igual de alerta que ella aun dormida, por ello no dudaba en confiarle su vida, se montó en ella en espera a que Hipo montara a chimuelo para irse pero noto algo raro en él mientras que doblaba la manta con la que se taparon y la guardaba en su mochila, se le notaba algo titubeante y cabizbajo.

-¿Hipo, estas bien? – _pregunta bajando de su dragona y acercándose al jinete_

-aah si, si, claro…. Es que no suelo levantarme tan temprano, ya sabes jejeje – _trata de bromear pero Asdrid tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que algo no andaba del todo bien con Hipo, sus ojos verdes tan vivaces de liderazgo y entusiasmo ahora estaban tenuemente rojos y cansados_ – tranquila…. – _la toma de ambas manos_ \- no es nada, solo sigo algo adormilado – _le sonríe a medias no creyéndole del todo_

Se fueron directo a los establos para darles de comer a sus dragones, por fortuna nadie más parecía haber despertado todavía ya que hasta los demás dragones estaban dormidos en sus respectivos lugares. Asdrid desvió su mirada a Hipo notando que este estaba recargado de espaldas a chimuelo con su mano en la frente, su postura que era usualmente firme estaba algo decaída, era obvio que algo le pasaba, no importando que él mismo asegurara lo contrario.

-oye Hi….

-buenos días chicos – _la interrumpe Patapez que iba entrando a los establos_ – se levantaron bastante temprano, bueno de ti no me sorprende Asdrid pero en cuanto a Hipo…. – _mira a este entre escéptico y divertido_

-aah si…. Chimuelo y yo teníamos que practicar nuevas maniobras, verdad amigo? – _este gruñe en afirmación mientras Asdrid lo mira con sospecha. La voz de Hipo, aunque intento sonar tan animado como de costumbre, ella pudo notar cierto decaimiento_ – y los demás?

-siguen dormidos – _dice Patapez restando importancia al tiempo que iba con su fiel dragona_ – yo vine por mi linda albóndiga para empezar a fabricar acero de gronkol – _la acaricia_

-deja eso para después Patapez, hoy tenemos que practicar nuevas formaciones con los dragones…. Se me ocurrieron nuevas tácticas – _ante lo dicho por su líder, Patapez no puedo reprimir el gesto de emoción en su rostro ya que siempre le causaba euforia aprender algo nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo fue por los otros chicos para empezar lo más pronto posible._

-nuevas técnicas? – _cuestiona Asdrid alzándole una ceja_

-no era mentira cuando dije que chimuelo y yo practicamos nuevas maniobras, solo que no dije que fue a media noche y que cierta vikinga me siguió – _mira a Asdrid y esta se cruza de brazos sonriendo con picardía_

-entonces nos enseñaras la maniobra con la que me ganaste? – _pregunta ejerciendo cierta presión_

-supongo que podríamos usarla en alguna batalla, será un excelente factor sorpresa – _se monta en chimuelo sonriendo orgulloso pero segundos después se rostro vuelve a decaer entre cerrando sus ojos y bajando sus hombros._

-Hipo…. – _se acerca a él_ – creo que debemos dejar las practicas por hoy y vayas a descansar…. No te ves muy bien

-Asdrid en verdad no es nada, no te preocupes…. Confía en mí – _trata de sonreírle pero aun así no convence a Asdrid -_ además descanse bastante bien anoche – _le dice mirándola con cariño ante con lo que Asdrid baja la mirada al sentirse momentáneamente apenada_ – vamos, a ti más que nadie te gustara la práctica de hoy – _tras decirlo, jinete y dragón emprenden el vuelo_

 _-_ confió en ti Hipo…. Pero tienes la mala costumbre de no pensar en tu propio bien estar – _susurra con la vista fija por donde su novio salió volando_

Una vez que vikingos y dragones estuviesen bien alimentados comenzaron las practicas recordando primeramente viejas maniobras de formación y ataque en equipo, pero como suele pasar, cierto par de vikingos no ponían atención a las indicaciones de su líder poniéndose a estar divagando en tonterías, usualmente Hipo se impondría como el buen líder que era pero en esta ocasión apenas y podía concentrarse en mantener el vuelo en su dragón, Asdrid notando el estado en que se encontraba el jinete, se encargó de ponerlos en su lugar amenazándolos con la simple mirada. Pasaron a la lección que tanto Patapez como Asdrid esperaban, la astuta maniobra con la que Hipo pudo vencer a la fuerte vikinga rubia. Todo consistía en dejar que el contrincante tomara una considerable ventaja para de esa forma hacerlo confiarse en lo que uno subía lo más alto posible usando las nubes o el sol para ocultarse del foco de atención del enemigo, lo más complicado era calcular desde arriba la distancia que el enemigo ya ha tomado para así mantenerse atrás del enemigo pero no por mucha distancia ya que al momento de atacar se debía caer en picada justo atrás del contrincante, luego subir en curva adelantándose y sorprendiéndolo pasando delante de sus narices. Ante la explicación solo Asdrid y Patapez son los únicos que parecieron entender porque en cuanto a los gemelos y Patan sus caras decían claramente que las palabras de Hipo les entro por un oído y les salió por el otro antes que su cerebro las procesara por lo que tuvo que llevar a cabo una demostración pidiéndole a Asdrid que hiciera el papel del enemigo. Los demás siguieron a ambos jinetes de cerca observando con asombro la proeza de su líder, parecía bastante sencillo pero al momento de llevarlo a cabo se dieron cuenta que era más complicado de lo que se imaginaron ya que ellos debían averiguar la forma de dirigir a sus dragones para ejercer correctamente la maniobra. Los gemelos consecutivamente terminaban sumergidos en el mar, Patan estrello a su colmillo contra tormenta, pero gracias a la astucia de la vikinga y dragona pudieron equilibrarse en el aire y no terminar como el vikingo que fue a dar directo a un arbusto, incluso a Patapez le costó trabajo que su corpulenta dragona lograra agarrar velocidad al aire y hacer la cuerva para subir. En cuanto a Asdrid, ella logro efectuar correctamente la maniobra al tercer intento por ello recibió una gran sonrisa de orgullo de parte de su novio.

Era una táctica muy importante por ello Hipo se vio en la necesidad de verse inflexible y no parar hasta que aunque sea ya la tuviesen un poco dominada, es decir, que al menos ya no se estrellaran ni se hundieran con todo y sus dragones en el mar, obviamente hubo quejas pero nuevamente Asdrid logro poner a todos en orden.

-esta vez Hipo si nos trató muy mal – _se queja brutacio una vez que al fin tocaron tierra firme tras la extenuante practica que dura hasta el atardecer_ – tengo tanta hambre que incluso me comería a eruto y wacara – _dice caminando arrastrando los pies mientras que dicho dragón de dos cabezas se miran uno al otro alarmados_

-por primera vez hermano, no sé si tengo más sueño o hambre – _dice brutilda en igual estado que su hermano_

-vamos chicos no estuvo tan mal – _comenta Patapez llegando a tierra pero en cuanto albóndiga aterriza esta se desploma en el suelo con la lengua de fuera_

-no estuvo tan mal? – _exclama sarcástico Patan_ – y que me dices de esto! – _se señala completo mostrando en sus brazos irritaciones rojas, resulta que el arbusto en el que cayo resulto ser venenoso_

-dejen de quejarse, algún día agradecerán haber aprendido esa técnica – _les reprende Asdrid que iba llegando junto a Hipo_

-sé que este entrenamiento estuvo muy duro chicos pero Asdrid tiene razón, esta maniobra puede salvarles la vida o que salven la vida de alguien – _explica Hipo_ – en fin, gracias a todos por su esfuerzo…. Continuaremos mañana – _dice bajando de chimuelo oyendo los quejidos de sus amigos al decirles que el entrenamiento tendría un mañana_

-es una grandiosa maniobra la que inventaste Hipo _– alaga Patapez_ – nos servirá de mucha utilidad en batalla, seguiré practicando

-gracias Patapez – _por lo menos no todos se quejaban, dos de sus más confiables jinetes ponían todo su empeño_

-bueno yo iré a darle a albóndiga algo de caliza, se merece un premio por su esfuerzo de hoy – _dice acariciándola mientras ella mueve su cola emocionada_ – nos vemos

-¿Cómo es que se te ocu…. – _quiso preguntar Asdrid pero se interrumpió al ver a Hipo recargado de espaldas en chimuelo y sosteniendo su frente, ya era el colmo, cada vez se veía peor pero seguía insistiendo en los entrenamientos y planes de batalla. Sin previo aviso puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del sorprendido Hipo confirmando sus sospechas, tenía fiebre_ – ya basta hipo! – _alza la voz ya al borde de la impaciencia_ – no puedes seguir así, tienes que ir a descansar por lo menos durante un día – _le ordena mirándolo severamente_

-no es para tanto Asdrid – _sonríe tratando de restarle importancia, pero para Asdrid hasta su sonrisa se veía cansada_ – estoy bien…. Solamente estuve demasiado tiempo bajo el sol – _otra tonta excusa_ – debo encargarme de algunas cosas…. Te veré luego – _se retira a paso cansado_

Ya lo hubiese golpeado de no ser porque era ya más que obvio que estaba enfermo pero una vez que se recuperara no dudaría en hacerlo, pero temía que se pusiera más grave si ese impertinente no se tomaba aunque sea un día de descanso pero pedirle eso a alguien como Hipo es como esperar a que los gemelos no hicieran o dijeran alguna tontería, imposible. ¿Cómo alejar a Hipo de todos sus deberes?

-aaaggg maldición – _se queja Hipo con malestar apenas pudiendo levantarse al día siguiente en la mañana_ – tranquilo amigo no es nada grave – _tranquiliza a chimuelo que se acercó al jinete al oírlo quejarse_ – que buen momento para pescar un resfriado he? – _dice sarcástico_ – pero imposible quedarme en cama…. – _lentamente se pone de pie, hubiese caído de no ser porque chimuelo justo a tiempo lo detuvo_ – gracias…. En fin…. Hay mucho que hacer hoy y….

-sea lo que sea puede y esperara un día – _interrumpe severa Asdrid, ni si quiera se dio cuenta en que momento entro_ – hoy te quedaras descansando Hadok _– se cruza de brazos_

-Asdrid…. – _que mal, ya lo ha descubierto y el que quería ocultárselo fingiendo lo más posible_ – te juro que no me siento tan mal – _pero el mismo se contradijo al toser_ – es…. Solo tengo la garganta seca – _intenta conversarla pero sigue con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente_ – además aunque quisiera descansar seguramente no me dejaran…. Alguno de los chicos terminaran buscándome por alguna razón

-de eso ya me encargue – _dice firme_ – no puedo alejar a Hipo de los deberes pero si los deberes de Hipo – _Hipo la mira sin entender lo que quería decir_ – mande a todos a Berk, le dije a Patapez que no te sentías bien y requerías descanso…. Junto con Estoico y Bocón los mantendrán ocupados en algo

-¿Qué?!, ¿los mandaste a Berk? – _Grita alarmado_ – pe-pero Asdrid te imaginas en los problemas que ese par puede meter a mi padre, el de por sí ya está muy ocupado…. Además tenemos que seguir con las prácticas de vuelo – _comienza a caminar de un lado a otro_ – necesitaba que brutacio me contara más de lo que vio de ese supuesto proyecto artillería para empezar a planear el contra ataque, debo diseñar nuevas alas para chimuelo, Patapez me ayudaría con las armaduras para los dragones y…..

-HIPO YA BASTA! – _grita ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Hipo asustado por su reacción se queda cual piedra_ – si no te acuestas en este momento te juro que literalmente te amarrare a la cama durante todo el día! – _amenaza firme consiguiendo que Hipo la obedeciera aunque de mala gana_ – sé que eres un líder dedicado y quieres hacer lo mejor para todos…. Eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti – _le sonríe con cariño recibiendo por parte de Hipo el mismo gesto_ – pero no por ser el líder significa que seas inmune…. Has estado demasiado agitado en estos días, sé que por todo lo que está sucediendo te has visto bajo mucho estrés y posiblemente por eso tu cuerpo ya no pudo más…. Tan solo por hoy descansa, yo me quedare a cuidarte – _dice algo tímida mientras Hipo la mira sumamente conmovido –_ trata de dormir un poco más, yo iré a preparar algo de comer y el té que me dio Gothy para ti – _se retira siendo seguida con la mirada verde bosque de Hipo_

-supongo que no tiene caso seguir tratando de contradecirla – _dice resignado acostándose de nuevo_ – además…. Creo que no será tan malo quedarse hoy en cama – _de ninguna forma podía quejarse si tenía a su novia cuidándolo, además peor le iría si seguía de terco_

Tardo unos minutos en entrar nuevamente a la cabaña del terco vikingo ya con todo listo, sinceramente no pensó que en verdad se dormiría otro rato, Hipo una vez que se despierta no se vuelve a dormir hasta el anochecer no importando lo cansado que estuviera aun, y decía que no estaba tan mal. Dejo la comida en el desordenado escritorio del chico que estaba repleto de papeles amontonados y hechos bola, seguramente eran planes o diseños que no logro concretar. Se acercó a él poniéndose de cuclillas, coloco su mano en la frente del vikingo que respiraba con dificultad, continuaba con fiebre pero nada para alarmarse, según la traducción que le hizo Bocón el té medicinal de Gothy lo pondría como nuevo a la mañana siguiente siempre y cuando el muchacho reposara por lo menos 12 horas. Incluso Bocón le deseo suerte con eso diciéndole que si Hipo era igual de terco que su padre le costaría mantenerlo en cama durante todo un día, le conto que Valka prácticamente lo tuvo que encerrar en su cuarto cuando se enfermó porque el fornido vikingo se negaba a descansar y dejar sus deberes de líder. Y luego Hipo decía que no se parecía a su padre. Eran igual de cabezas duras.

-Hipo…. Hipo…. – _le llama en susurro, Hipo abre con pesar sus ojos signo que ni siquiera podía dormir tan profundamente_ – lamento despertarte pero tienes que comer algo antes de tomar el té medicinal _– le ayuda a recargarse en el respaldo de la cama_ – que bueno que según tú no te sentías tan mal – _le dice sarcástica tomando el tazón de sopa que dejo en el escritorio, Hipo ríe nervioso_ – toma, te caerá bien – _Hipo ve con sospecha la sopa por un rato, todavía recordaba la bebida tradicional que le preparo hace algunos años y que sabía extremadamente amarga pero por no herir sus sentimientos en aquel entonces (al igual que evitar ser lesionado), no le dijo nada y se obligó a beberla_ – la idea es que te la comas no que te le quedes viendo – _reclama cruzada de brazos_

-si,si…. Emmm claro – _solo le quedaba rogar a los Dioses que ahora no le fuera a dar una infección estomacal. Tomando un respiro se lleva la primer cucharada a la boca, en cuanto el sabor llego a sus papilas gustativas abrió con sorpresa sus ojos_ – woow…. Asdrid esto esta…. Grandioso!

-¿acaso esperabas que supiera mal? – _cuestiona con amenaza_

-no,no…. Es…. Jejejeje – _mejor se calla y se dedica a comer_

En cuanto termino de comer Asdrid le paso la taza con el té medicinal ordenándole que debía tomárselo todo asunto que le costó bastante llevar a cabo, irónicamente era ese líquido el que sabía extremadamente amargo y espeso, por poco y devuelve la deliciosa sopa que hace unos momentos se terminó gustoso.

-por los Dioses…. Segura que esto no me pondrá peor? – _se queja con media taza aun por terminarse_

-deja de quejarte y termínatelo – _le ordena con manos en su cintura_

Emitiendo un sonoro suspiro toma una enorme bocanada de aire y decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con su tormento se bebe el resto del líquido de un solo trago, comenzaba a sospechar que Gothy no lo quería a él como futuro jefe de Berk.

-aag esto es asqueroso – _dice casi con ganas de vomitar_

-no exageres…. – _dice tomando la taza ya vacía_ – no puede saber peor que la baba verde del dragón bufalord

-apuesto a que se asemejan – _no se le quitaba el mal sabor de la boca_ – vaya, me dio demasiado calor de repente – _dice tratando de darse ventilación jalando el cuello de su camisa_

-es normal…. Gothy dijo que empezarías a sudar mucho, es como la enfermedad saldrá

-entiendo…. – _sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse demasiado pesados y su cuerpo parecía ser atraído por la gravedad más de lo normal. ¿Esa cosa enserio le haría a sentir mejor?. Porque parecía que era todo lo contrario_

-también dijo que te sentirías muy cansado, recuéstate y duerme – _lo empuja delicadamente del pecho y en cuanto su cabeza toco su cama sus ojos se cerraron en automático_

-gracias Asdrid…. Siento causarte tantas molestias – _susurra ya casi dormido_

-tú me has salvado muchas veces Hipo…. Es lo menos que puedo hacer – _dice colocando un trapo húmedo en la frente del ya dormido jinete_

En ningún momento se apartó de su lado, durante el largo tiempo que Hipo dormía ella contantemente cambiaba el trapo con el que lo mantenía fresco y secaba su sudor. Poco a poco empezaba a mostrar mejoría, su respiración ya era más relajada y por lo menos no batallo tanto en mantenerlo quieto y descansando porque enserio era capaz de cumplir su amenaza de amarrarlo a la cama, tal vez por eso el terco jinete no se opuso más y se fue a descansar ya que él la conocía tan bien como ella a él. Estaba segura que de no haber notado ella que se sentía mal Hipo se hubiese obligado hasta el desmayo en mantenerse de pie para acabar todos sus deberes, a veces ese aspecto de él le irritaba pero al mismo tiempo lo adoraba, así es y siempre ha sido Hipo Hadok III, un chico que procuraba que todos a los que apreciaba estuviesen lo mejor posible atendiendo personalmente sus problemas y necesidades, por eso mismo su mente no paraba ni un segundo de pensar en nuevas formas de hacerles la vida más amena, de idear maniobras de defensa y ataque para asegurarse que pudiesen protegerse en todo momento, en buscar que todos estén en paz. Estaba sumamente orgullosa de él y aunque él lo negara, ella apostaría a su propia nander que se convertiría en un maravilloso jefe de Berk.

Empezó a caminar por la habitación de su novio, la verdad es que rara vez entraba a su cuarto que a todo lo contrario de sus elaborados planes y perfectas maniobras con los dragones, este era un completo desastre. Piezas metálicas por un lado, papeles hechos bola en el piso, refracciones y pedazos de tela en una esquina y ni hablar de su escritorio que estaba forrado de papeles regados por todos lados. Suspiro, tal como estaba su habitación de esa forma debía tener su mente que no paraba de pensar en mil cosas a la vez. Decidió ayudarlo un poco a ordenar, conociéndolo una vez recuperado lo primero que se pondría a hacer seria trabajar en sus planes y diseños. Comenzó con su escritorio y en lo que juntaba todo pudo observar con asombro todos los detallados diseños y planes que había, desde armaduras para los dragones, diseños de armas, planes de batalla, nuevas formaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha invertido en todo eso? En ese momento se dio cuenta cuanto peso recaía sobre su dedicado líder, todos confiaban en él, nadie se preocupaba de los problemas porque tan solo tenían que ir con Hipo para que les diera una solución, incluso ella, porque él sabría con exactitud cómo actuar ante cualquier situación o al menos todos confiaban en eso, todos ponían sus vidas en sus manos sin imaginarse la presión que le ejercían. No era de extrañarse que cayera enfermo.

-no,no…. Ya…. Detengan esto…. – _Hipo hablaba entre sueños, parecía angustiado_

-hey hey tranquilo – _acaricia su cabello acción que parecía funcionar al irse calmando_ – todo va a estar bien, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti en lo que sea _– le promete a su novio en un dulce susurro, este aun dormido sonríe pacíficamente_

Ya no sería otra carga para él, se convertiría a partir de ahora en su mano derecha para que sus obligaciones como líder por lo menos se dividieran a la mitad, tendría un hombro en el cual apoyarse en cualquier momento. Empezó a acomodar lo que pudo en el escritorio tratando de entender de paso lo que quería hacer, en eso encontró un antiguo cuaderno desgastado y movida por la curiosidad empezó a ojearlo encontrando los primeros diseños para la cola de chimuelo, dibujos impresionantes de distintas razas de dragones así como de los suyos, en especial le gusto uno de tormenta que sin duda le pediría que le regalara. Siguió pasando las páginas viendo algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos y que su corazón diera tremendo brinco en su pecho al verse a sí misma en esas antiguas páginas, era un dibujo tan perfecto que le costó creer que era ella retratada tal cual la observaban los ojos verde bosque de Hipo. Primero eran retratos de cuando tenía 14 años pero conforme iba avanzando fue encontrando más dibujos de ella en su edad actual, todos dibujados con perfecto detalle y cuidado.

-suelo dibujarte para despejar un poco mi cabeza – _se sobresalta al oír la voz de Hipo, se vuelve a él encontrándolo sentado en su cama_ – cuando me atoraba en algo solo dejo mi mano dibuje libremente y al caer en cuenta ya comenzaba a retratarte – _sonrió ante sus palabras, la dura vikinga estaba casi al borde del llanto_ – aunque no son tan buenos – _dice demasiado humilde_

-¿estas bromeando?... Hipo son maravillosos yo…. – _vuelve su vista a los dibujos_ \- ¿de verdad me veo así? – _en cada dibujo se reflejaba segura, valiente pero al mismo tiempo muy hermosa y poseedora de un gran corazón_

-ante mis ojos, si – _ambos se miran reflejando en sus ojos un profundo cariño uno por el otro -_

-gracias…. – _sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse por la felicidad. Manda al diablo su orgullo de dura guerrera y va a abrazar a su novio quien la recibe encantado_ – emmm…. Yo…. – _intenta formular algo pero su voz sonaba odiosamente entre cortada. Hipo pone su mano en la mejilla de su novia limpiando con su pulgar una lagrimilla que resbalaba_ – deberías aprovechar y dormir hasta mañana, debes recuperar fuerzas jefe – _sonríe divertida_

-la que debe dormir y recuperar fuerzas eres tu Asdrid…. Yo ya descanse más de lo necesario 

-es mejor que aproveches a descansar lo más posible Hadok – _se cruza de brazos_ – y si me tengo que quedar aquí toda la noche asegurándome que no te pongas a trabajar como obsesivo en tus proyectos así lo hare – _se va del otro lado de la cama para recostarse recargada en el respaldo mirando del lado contrario a Hipo quien se rasca la nuca nervioso_

-bien…. Te prometo no ponerme a trabajar en mis proyectos por esta noche – _pone una mano sobre su corazón_ – pero tú debes descansar – _Asdrid le dedica tal sonrisa que lo deja con los bellos de punta, era una expresión entre coqueta y traviesa con la cual Hipo dedujo que algo estaba planeando._

-bueno ya que lo prometes…. – _entonces se acomoda por completo en la cama de su novio cerrando sus ojos_

Hipo trago pesado, bueno en si ya habían pasado la noche durmiendo juntos en la playa pero ahora se encontraban en un lugar más íntimo, en su casa! Es su cama! No es que no quisiera pero igualmente se cuestionaba si era correcto. Qué más da? Ahora estaban solos y quien sabe cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de estar tan solo ellos dos, suspiro y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro se volvió a acostar ahora teniendo a lado a su novia quien le daba la espalda, él le dio un cariñoso beso en su cabeza con lo que Asdrid de giro acurrucándose en su pecho tal como esa noche en la playa. Ante las tiernas caricias que le daba Hipo en su cabello se fue quedando dormida mientras que este se deleitaba viéndola con devoción, ella era la única capaz de hacerle olvidar todo para concentrarse únicamente en su presencia, solo ella le traía una infinita paz y calma a su agitada mente. Tras un rato, Hipo igualmente cayó de nuevo dormido pero esta vez mucho más tranquilo al tener a la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos.

HIPO POV

En mi cara se dibujó en automático una boba sonrisa en cuento abrí los ojos y contemple a la persona que tenía entre mis brazos, suspire fascinado al tener nuevamente esta bendita forma de despertar. Si cuando tenía 14 años alguien me hubiese dicho que algún día tendría a la ruda vikinga Asdrid Hofferson a mi lado al despertar le habría dicho que estaba más en las nubes que yo, que eso solo sucedería se moría dos veces y reencarnaba en un vikingo alto y robusto, pero no, esa misma rubia que tanto me fascinaba por su increíble fortaleza y determinación se encontraba justo conmigo aceptándome tal y como soy, que me obligo a quedarme descansando para recuperarme y ella misma estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo cuidándome, a quien ahora mismo me quedaba contemplando mientras dormía con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro acurrucada a mí. En verdad que no puedo ni quiero imaginarme un mundo sin Asdrid.

Retuve por unos instantes la respiración al momento en que abrió sus ojos cuando le quite un mechón de su frente, su sonrisa se hizo todavía más resplandeciente al verme mientras yo me quedaba prendado de sus ojos. Le di un inocente beso en su frente y tras darnos los buenos días nos vimos en la obligación de levantarnos, los demás quizá no tardarían en llegar y no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirían si nos ven a los dos saliendo de mi cabaña.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hipo? – _me pregunta viéndose todavía algo preocupada_

-mucho mejor…. – _teatralizo poniendo fuerza con mis brazos_ – me sirvió bastante el descanso, te lo agradezco – _realmente me sentía con bastante energía pero sé que no solamente fue gracias al descanso_

-que bueno…. – _suspira con alivio e instantes después me da un fuerte y punzante golpe en mi brazo, rayos si que era fuerte_ – eso fue por ser un tonto impertinente y no decirme que te sentías mal! _– me reprende severa mientras yo me sobaba mi brazo_

-lo siento…. No quería preo…. – _me calla sellando mis labios con los suyos, no sé hasta cuando me acostumbrare a este tipo de besos abruptos pero no negare que me encantan. Le voy correspondiendo gustoso tomándola de su cintura, esta mujer me tiene completamente a sus pies._

-no vuelvas a ocultarme lo que te pasa Hadok – _me dice muy cerca de mi rostro, Dioses. ¿es posible que una amenaza se vea tan seductora o soy un masoquista?_ – o de lo contrario después de golpearte, en vez de un por todo lo demás le diré a tormenta que te clave en un muro con sus espinas, entendiste? – _yo únicamente atino a mover mi cabeza en afirmación como todo un idiota_

Se retira dejándome con una sonrisita tonta en mi rostro e incluso chimuelo, que al igual que Asdrid estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, empieza a emitir un sonidito burlón. Le pego levemente con el codo para que dejara de burlarse pero este me empuja más fuerte tirándome al suelo de espaldas para encimarse sobre mí y lamerme. Aagg como odiaba que hiciera eso, me cuesta mucho trabajo quitarme su espesa baba de dragón.

Nuestros amigos llegaron un poco antes del mediodía y vaya en las que regresaban, más específicamente los gemelos y Patán cuyas caras reflejaban que no podían ni con su alma, incluso Brutacio y Brutilda me dijeron que nunca se volverían a quejar de mis entrenamientos. Curioso por saber que paso me acerque a Patapez que me conto que Bocón puso a esos tres a trabajos muy duros en la fragua, quede admirado cuando le pregunte que si no la habían explotado y me respondió que Bocón los tenía a todos bajo estricto control, en definitiva se merecía una ovación de pie por tal proeza.

En las siguientes semanas nos dedicamos a aprender más técnicas de vuelo que espero que nos sirvan para vencer a una mente maestra como Vigo, Patapez me ayudo a forjar acero de Gronkol para armas más resistentes y en cuanto a mí, me concentre en perfeccionar el plan de ataque contra los cazadores de dragones y recuperar el ojo del dragón de una vez por todas, puse toda mi concentración y cautela en esto, no debía tener ni la mínima falla. Idear este plan sin embargo, fue mucho más fácil con ayuda de Asdrid que estuvo conmigo en mis noches en vela ayudándome a pensar en más posibilidades de ataque, quede asombrado ante sus ideas, a mí nunca se me hubiesen ocurrido y admito, agradecía infinitamente su apoyo en algo tan importante como esto, me quitaba un enorme peso de mis hombros al saber que no todo caía sobre mí, con total seguridad contaba con Asdrid para aligerar la carga.

-creo que ya hemos cubierto todo – _dice revisando el extenso plano sobre mi escritorio ya bastante tarde en la noche, me sorprendía que no tuviera rasgo alguno de cansancio considerando que ya era más de una semana que casi no dormíamos, en definitiva era más fuerte de lo que creí_ – tu que dices? – _me voltea a ver, yo desvió la mirada nervioso al plano. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil no quedar prendando de ella?_

-si, creo que ya está listo – _la verdad es que me sentía bastante satisfecho con lo que logramos_ – gracias por quedarte conmigo en esto – _la miro, no sé cuánto tiempo más me hubiese llevado esto sin ella._

-no es nada Hipo…. Yo siempre estaré ahí para todo lo que necesites – _suspiro conmovido ante lo que dijo, soy tan afortunado de tenerla, de hecho hasta ahora que caigo en cuenta que desde hace muchos años que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente_ \- ¿po-porque me miras así? – _desvía su cara, creo que se puso algo incomoda aunque he de decir que me pareció muy lindo_

-lo siento…. – _extrañamente yo me sentía bastante confiado_ – es que ahora menos que nunca me es difícil evitar quedarme viéndote – _digo sin rodeos ni titubeos, ella me mira con ternura y a pesar de solo tener unas velas alumbrándonos pude notar un tenue sonrojo, era adorable._

Se acercó colocando una de sus manos en mi pecho y otra posándola en mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos recargando mi rostro en su palma que era increíblemente suave y cálida pero que al mismo tiempo podía ser increíblemente fuertes, y yo contaba ciegamente en aquellas manos, sin duda pondría mi propia vida en ellas.

 **Y de nuevo otra fanfic que me queda bastante largo, los que me conozcan sabrán que no lo puedo evitar jajajaja.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque a mí me encanto escribirlo y les confieso que hay más cosas adelante, es decir, tengo más cosas escritas en mi cuaderno pero por ahora me quede muy satisfecha con ese final. Con esto no quiero decir que ya llego hasta aquí, solo digamos que es un pequeño receso porque posiblemente narre hasta el final de la 4ta temporada, claro mayormente del punto de vista de la pareja Hicctrid y también hay algo que tengo escrito tras lo que paso en la segunda película pero eso vendrá después, quizá en otro fanfic todo dependerá de ustedes.**

 **Por el momento me despido y que los Dioses de Asgard los cuiden.**


End file.
